Help Me Heal
by Piro13
Summary: After Itachi rapes Naruto he becomes withdrawn and depressed. Sasuke is determined to find out what happened, but whats his reaction when he finds out? Better than it sounds. Warning:Rape, Yoai.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you like this! Sorry if its confusing! Its Slash or Yoai or whatever. SasuNaru.

Summary: Itachi rapes Naruto and Sasuke finds out. Can Sasuke heal Naruto, or will he be forever afraid of human contact and being alone?

Warning:Rape. Duh. Maybe some cursing.

Disclaimer: I want to claim it, but Kakashi has a knife pressed to my throat sooo... I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. But I do own volume one, two, three, and four.

It was late at night, and only the light came through the open window, landing in front of sixteen year old Naruto's bed, were said teenager lay deeply asleep. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, and he was blissfully unaware of the fact that his life was about to become a living hell.

A figure, no more than a shadow, slipped in through the window, landing in the little square of moonlight. He strode over to the little bed looked down on the young blond. The whisker scars stood out in the strange light, making it look completely surreal. Gently, the figure turned the boy over on his stomach. He didn't stir. The shadow-like person slid the blankets off, followed by the boy's torn jeans and boxers. He flinched at the unwanted coolness but otherwise didn't move.

The figure dropped his own clothes and began to stroke himself until he became hard. Then, slowly, carefully, crawled onto the bed, holding himself up on his hands and knees above his victim. Then, with absolutely no warning, he plunged into the blond, relishing in the pleasure and the pained cry coming from the now awake Naruto. He paused for a moment as the teen looked over his shoulder to see his attacker. "Itachi." He whispered. Itachi only smirked at the vessel before beginning to thrust in and out of the poor child, forcing more screams from his throat. Itachi didn't stop after he climaxed. He continued for several hours before he finally pulled out of the exhausted and drained blond.

He bit hard on his neck before whispering into the sobbing teen's ear. "You realize that you can't tell anyone, right? It will only make them look at you with disgust. After all, shouldn't someone as strong as you be able to fight me off?" Naruto began to sob even louder, knowing he was right.

And with that the shadow slipped back out of the window, leaving the broken and sobbing child to lie on the bloody and soiled sheets until morning.

**Well, how was that? Pretty good for an eleven year old, if I do say so myself. I wrote this to practice, because the book I'm writing deals with this a lot. I should update later tonight. If you review I'll give you a cookie shaped like Sasuke. Life sized.**

**-Piro**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm baking Sasuke cookies, by the way. This chapter contains a lot of sobbing. Just to let you know.

WARNINGS: Rape. Sobbing. Maybe some mild cursing... Though I doubt it. I hardly ever cuss in my writing, at least not since I cussed in a rough draft I let my teacher read. Detention sucks.

As soon as the Sun rose I got out of bed. I couldn't stay still any longer. I winced and hissed at the pain but got up anyway, limping to the bathroom so I could take a shower. For the next fifteen minutes I scrubbed my skin completely raw, trying to rid myself of the feel of his hands. It didn't work.

After my shower I pulled on my customary orange outfit and glanced in the mirror. My normally bright and shining azure eyes were dull, and dark circles hung under them. My spiky hair was unruly, but I couldn't be bothered to pick up a brush. Instead I hurriedly limped out of my apartment, unable to stand being where IT happened. So I hurried along to the bridge where Team 7 meets, unsurprised to find that I was the first one there.

Nearly an hour later Sasuke showed up. Upon seeing the state I was in he asked "What happened?" He took a seat next to me on the ledge of the bridge. "Aren't you going to add Baka or Dobe onto that?"I asked, confused. "No. What happened?" I sighed. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Baka!"He snapped. His features softened and placed a hand on my shoulder, frowning when I flinched away. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Teme!" I insisted, absentmindedly rubbing the spot where I'd been bitten. "What. Happened." I was saved having to answer, however, because Sakura decided on that moment to to rush toward us, attaching herself to her crush and furiously flirting with him. I smirked at Sasuke who glared back, angry that he hadn't been able to finish talking with the blond.

An hour and a half later, Kakashi-sensei showed up, late, as per usual. "YOUR LATE!"Sakura screamed. I didn't join in, which only served to upset Sasuke even more, even if he didn't show it.

"Sorry! I was distracted by a cute little dolphin..." I could tell he was grinning under his mask. "YOU LIAR!" Sakura screamed again.

Kakashi-sensei clapped his hands. "Okay, Sakura, your going to practice a new technique with me, and Naruto, you and Sasuke are going to spar, okay?" And without another word he took of into the forest, Sakura close behind.

I turned toward the raven and took up a fighting stance. He quickly copied me, dark eyes blazing in determination. And so we began.

We sparred for several hours before collapsing to the ground in unison, panting and gasping for breath. "Okay, Dobe,"He said after a few moments, "I want an explanation. You show up limping, you freeze and flinch away when I touch you... What happened?"

"Nothing, Teme."I replied, not meeting his black eyes that looked so much like his brother's.

"Dammit, Baka! TELL ME WHATS WRONG!!!" I flinched, "Nothing."

Then I began to run, wanting nothing more to be at home. I ran away from the bridge, through the town and into my tiny apartment, where I promptly fell exhausted into bed.

And, to my horror, in through the still open window jumped Itachi. I watched in terror as he moved closer to the bed. I tensed, ready to jump up and make a run for it when he spoke, "Move, and I'll make sure the Hokage and everyone else in this town knows of are last little... _encounter_." Words to make my blood run cold. I collapsed back onto the bed, determined to stay still. All determination, however, left as soon as _he_ was on top of me. I began to struggle wildly, which resulted in my hands being pinned above my head painfully. I began to sob, tears pouring down my face as he began to remove my clothes and his.

I screamed myself hoarse as he trust into me brutally, over and over again for what seamed like hours. After several climaxes he finally pulled out, once again leaving me drained. "Good bye, my little toy." He whispered into my ear before biting my neck in the same place as last time. He dressed himself and left out the window. It was then that I passed out from pain and exhaustion, slipping into a haunted sleep.

I awoke at dawn the next morning, limping heavily to the bathroom to take a shower. I was too exhausted to scrub my skin raw, however much I wanted to. Instead I sat down, wincing as I did so, put my face in my hands and began to sob. I felt so violated and impure and unworthy. The water washed down my skin, washing away the physical evidence of the horrible crime committed.

I sighed and stood up, flipping off the warm water and stepping out of the shower to grab a towel. I put on my usual clothes and again glanced in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and the dark rings were even more prominent. My actual eyes, though, worried me. They had dulled completely to light gray. I sighed and made my way out of the house.

I was limping so badly that even though I left very early Sasuke was there before I was. I limped heavily over to him and collapsed, panting, onto the ledge next to him. Sasuke sighed, looking worried. "What the hell is wrong, Naruto? What the heck happened?" He asked tiredly. "Nothing."

He looked annoyed. Actually, he looked furious. He got up and knelt in front of me. Sasuke looked me straight in the eye and said, "Naruto. I just want to help. Whats wrong?" His voice sounded almost pleading.

I looked down, unable to meet his eye and mumbled, "I can't tell you." This seemed to make him angrier.

"Baka! I'm trying to _help, _and I'll be damned if give up!" He was then tackled to the ground by a bright pink blob. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" The raven growled. "Don't _call_ me that!"

Nearly an hour later Kakashi-sensei showed up "YOU'RE LATE!!!" Kakashi grinned. "My alarm clock got smished." The smile vanished when his eye fell on me.

"Naruto... You can't train in this condition. Go home." I could feel the panic rising, making Sasuke growl softly. "Do... Do I have to?" My voice was shaking.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Go home, lie down, go to sleep, come back tomorrow." I nodded, trying not to cry. I turned and raced off to my apartment, hoping against hope that Itachi wouldn't be there. After thirty feet so I found I couldn't run. Instead I limped home.

It took nearly an hour to get home, and when I did, I almost turned back, but I knew it was useless. He would probably tell everyone how weak I am. So, I walked inside the dark apartment, fearing the worst. "Its about time you got here." I froze, seeing the dark eyes gleaming from the shadows.

**(Blinks) I made a cliffy! Aren't cha proud of me? I'll probably update later. I want FIVE REVIEWS before I update. Your Sasuke cookies will come in the mail. Please allow two to four weeks delivery. They may have peanut products in them.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm baaaaack! This chapter will have a lot more SasuNaru but BE PAITENT!!! Naru-Chan was just raped, after all. (Begins to sob uncontrollably) T.TShut up Austin ppppplllleeeaaassseee

No why cause I said so that what my mom says … _**SORRY!!**_ That was my boyfriend being an idiot and asking to type for me... Baka.3 Sighs.

ANYWAY! Review or I'll sic Kakashi on you. Even if some of you would enjoy that. I might...

Warning: Sobbing.

_It took nearly an hour to get home, and when I did, I almost turned back, but I knew it was useless. He would probably tell everyone how weak I am. So, I walked inside the dark apartment, fearing the worst. "Its about time you got here." I froze, seeing the dark eyes gleaming from the shadows._

I collapsed, sobbing, to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to rock back and fourth. "Dobe... Hey, why are you crying?" I froze. Is that... "Sa-sasuke?"

"Naruto..." He was then tackled to the ground by a sobbing blond teenager. He sat up, cradling me, and began rocking me back and fourth, whispering. "Shh... Its okay... Um, don't cry..." He was obviously new to the whole 'comfort' thing. He probably would have shoved anyone else off and storm away. It probably didn't help that he didn't know why I was crying.

I sobbed into his shirt for a few moments before stumbling backwards off his lap and muttering, "Sor-ry... Why-y are you her-re?"

"One; You don't need to apologise, and Two; I was waiting for you to come home." I nodded slightly. "Now, Naruto, answer me, _What happened?_"

"I can't tell you, Sasuke... I just... Can't." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I did before. Sasuke sighed and stood before leaning down to pick me up bridal style. "You're light." He clutched me tightly to his chest, and for once I felt safe. He walked to my room, rocking me gently.

When he got to my tiny bedroom he froze. He was looking at the bed... strange...

I froze, clutching his shirt tightly. I had forgotten to change the sheets this morning. I began to cry quietly into his chest. "That's blood..."He whispered, "And..." He suddenly gagged, and I knew he understood. "Who, Naruto?" His voice was shaking

"Nothing happened." I whispered, " Nothing happened..." Sasuke's hold on me tightened, and I buried my face in the front of his shirt. I could feel him start walking again, out of the room, out of the apartment, ignoring the stares as he walked through town rocking me gently in his arms. He walked and walked, through town and into a forest, "We're on Uchiha property now, Naruto." He whispered to me.

"Why?" I mumbled into his chest. "You're living with me from now on. No-one will ever touch you again... Only me, now." (Fangirls:AWWWWW!!!).

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you think I need a reason?"

Sasuke P.O.V.

After Naruto ran/limped away, Kakashi said, "Okay, Sakura and I are going on a misson to rain village. Sasuke, your misson is to figure out whats wrong with Naruto. We will be gone for three weeks. You have until then to figure it out. Good luck." And with that they were off.

I sighed and turned toward Naruto's house, running so that I would beat him there.

When I got there I plopped down on the couch, knowing that Naruto would be a while with that limp. _I wish he would tell me whats wrong... _ I was so worried about my angel, and, yes, I did just say_ My angel_. I had always known that my affections weren't exactly appropriate towards someone of the same gender.

Naruto didn't arrive for another hour. When I heard the door opening I stood up amd said, "It's about time you got here." he looked at me, fear and panic in his eyes, before collapsing on the floor, sobbing. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and fourth, still crying. "Dobe... Hey, why are you crying?"

He looked up, "Sa-sasuke..?" He sounded broken, "Naruto..." I was then tackled to the floor by the sobbing teen. I sat up, cradling the blond and whispering confused words of comfort. Why was he crying?

He sobbed into my shirt for a few minutes before backing out of my lap. I almost pulled him back but decided against it. "Sor-ry..." He muttered, "Why-y are you he-re?"

"One; you don't need to apologise, and Two; I was waiting for you to get home." He nodded slightly "Now, Naruto, answer me, _What happened?_"

"I can't tell you, Sasuke... I just... Can't..." He pulled his knees to chest as he did before. I sighed and stood up before picking him up bridal style. I loved the feeling I got when he was in my arms. I clutched him possessively to my chest. I walked slowly toward his room, rocking him gently. When I got to his room, I looked at the bed and froze. After a moment Naruto froze too, and began to cry softly.

"Thats blood..." I whispered, feeling sick, "And..." I gagged. "Who, Naruto?" My voice shook.

"Nothing happened," He whispered, "Nothing happened..." I held him even tighter to my chest as I turned and walked out of the room, out of the apartment. I rocked him gently as I walked through town, hardly registering the stares as I looked down at my broken angel. When I reached the edge of the forest that marked the boundery of Uchiha property I whispered to the angel. "We're on Uchiha property now, Naruto."

"Why?" He mumbled into my chest. "You're living with me now on," I whispered, " No-one will ever touch you again... Only me, now." _You're mine._

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you think I need a reason?"

I walked through the front door of the cabin I decided to keep Naruto in, rather than the sometimes overwhelming mansion. I looked down again, smiling when I noticed the teen in my arms was asleep. I pulled back the blankets and laid him down before crawling in behind him, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him toward me so we lay back to chest. I covered us with the blanket and nuzzled my nose against his neck, drawing in his scent. He smelled of milk and safety, like that of a mother fox's den, I realized.

I knew there would be consequences of these actions later, but as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, I couldn't really bring myself to care.

A/N Awww... that is SO sweet... I hope you like this chappy. I want ten reviews before I update, okay? REVIEW OR DIE!!! (Grins maliciously, holding up bloody knife). Not really. The blood is Itachi's.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hiya! God I hate spell check! I t keeps wanting me to change Naruto to Narrator and Sasuke to Sapsucker. (Sighs.)

Anyway, this chap is basically a short fluff scene because I thought it would be really sweet... It's still part of the story, though. Please review.

_...through the still open window jumped Itachi. I watched in terror as he moved closer to the bed. I tensed, ready to jump up and make a run for it when he spoke, "Move, and I'll make sure the Hokage and everyone else in this town knows of are last little... _encounter_." Words to make my blood run cold. I collapsed back onto the bed, determined to stay still. All determination, however, left as soon as he was on top of me. I began to struggle wildly, which resulted in my hands being pinned above my head painfully. I began to sob, tears pouring down my face as he began to remove my clothes and his._

_I screamed myself hoarse as he trust into me brutally, over and over again..._

I woke with a start, calming to find myself being rocked by Sasuke, "Shh, Naruto, shh... He can't hurt you anymore... I won't let him..." I mustive woken him up, for he was cradling me again, propped up against the head board. I cryed into his chest. He froze suddenly, "Naruto, who is _he_?"

"Nothing happened, Sasuke." I whispered, "Sasuke, I hurt..." I whimpered.

"Where?"

"My heart, Sasuke... I think its broken."

"I can fix that."


End file.
